


Evening Primrose

by zandral



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: The story of how Hanzo not only found peace for his past, but a want for a better future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Strap your rears in fellows and fellas cuz this is gonna be a long, slow building, ride.

_When the sun goes down is when the dragons are the most sedated, not to say that they are not as deadly or as vicious as in the daylight hours, but there is always a calmness to the night. It is maybe perhaps the moon's soft glow that provides this calmness, or the way the world just seems to quietly go alone trough this time as if in mourning for its beloved light. Whatever the reason Hanzo Shimada and his brother both agree that this is the time of day to talk to each other on topics they would normally never discuss, without worry of missions or others intruding._

_Sitting outside of Gibraltar on a patio that Lucio had helped make with Torbjorn to watch the beautiful ocean surrounding the watchtower, the two brothers locked eyes with each other not talking just yet, but sipping occasionally on the tea in front of them. It was Hanzo who wished to talk tonight and so it was his choice of tea, Jasmine, that was being drunk tonight. Genji would normally have an insult to the tea, favoring green tea, but the way the older Shimada was looking tense and unwilling to talk the young man decided against it._

_They had both already been sitting outside for thirty minutes, drinking the tea and enjoying the scenery and yet Hanzo had yet to start talking. Normally his brother these days would be talking as he made the tea to his brother, the months living with Overwatch making him more social, and talking about things easier. Geji knew it was because of many things, time, friends to call his own, and a sense of peace that his brother now had with what he did years ago. Yet today it seemed that anxiety to express his emotions was back. This would not work, and would only delay the talk his older brother wanted.  So it was Genji that broke the silence finally, a hint of humor but also affection in his voice._

_“The cowboy, brother?”_

_With a groan of both aggravation and embarrassment, Hanzo looked down finally from his brother's gaze to rest his head in his hands. The pause after that was long, and Genji soon thought that he was going to have to talk again, but Hanzo beat him to it._

_“Jesse.” He said softly into the night._

_“What was that?”  Genji asked, hearing the name and knowing it was the name of said cowboy they were discussing, but never had he heard his brother say it._

_“I called him Jesse.”_

 

**A year earlier:**

 

Arriving to the Gibraltar base was what Hanzo would say was his first step to redemption. He had woken up the day after finding out his brother was alive with a letter next to his head. Knowing there was only one man alive who could do such and act he opened the letter. All it gave was an address and a simple note: 

_To find peace_

It took Hanzo a week to decided to search where the location was. It took another to decide to go, and one more before he actually went. The sky was clear when he arrived, and looking up at the base, he began to slowly believe that this whole thing was a trick of his mind. Any of the old Overwatch headquarters were supposed to be inactive, and any activity with the members was illegal. Hanzo had heard about the celebrations in the dark underground of Japan where the mafias meet on the day the organization was disbanded. He had not cared, only fixed on where he would next have to be for his new assignment. 

But apparently the old members have decided to come back together, legality be damned, as the base was awake and active. Looking around the Airship docking bay he saw crates of shipments that hadn’t been open yet, a smell of spices mixed in with the tang of oil and metal. 

“Genji’s mission just finished so he should be back in a day or so!” The young chipper woman who flew the aircraft to the island said happily. Looking over at her tiny figure, her brown hair defying physics reminding Hanzo of when his brother used to have the same problem with his, he nodded before walking into the main area carrying all his items in a duffle bag while his bow and quiver were  carefully being carried on his back. He had thought that he would have to take a boat or something to the offshore location, however when he had gone to the closest town to said base, the woman was waiting for him outside the only bed and breakfast the town had. 

“You must be Hanzo! Genjis told us a bit about you love!” 

She had introduced herself as Tracer, and smiled warmly. The action taking the archer by surprise he just stared at her as she babbled on about how there was really no way to get to the island except flight and lucky for him she was an amazing pilot that happened to be in the area. 

“Well actually when you came in Athena, she’s brilliant, told us all that a new face was in town and since Reinhardt loves the pubs fish and chips we tend to make sure the new faces are friendly!” Tracer explained as they walked over to an old but well cared for airship. It was jet black with some minor, some major, dents and areas where it had been in worse shape showing. The young woman gave the object a tiny pat before looking back at Hanzo, a hint of sadness lacing her normal chipper tone. “She may be old love, but she’s always been the best we have at making sure we all come home for supper.” 

Upon entering the base, Hanzo could see some...interesting choices for decor. The tire swing in the middle of what he assumed was the entertainment room being the biggest oddity so far. He kept to standing as he observed the area more, tech scattered about, a bottle of whiskey on the table half full, and- 

“Is that a cowboy hat?” Hanzo said with disbelief, the article of clothing hanging on a peg next to an exit point outside that overlooked some garage. Laughing and slightly shocked that the man spoke, Tracer looked over the archer's shoulder and smiled. 

“Oh that’s Jesse! He must be working on a few things in the garage, the man never takes it off normally but the grease is hard on it and Jesse only cleans it when necessary.” The woman explained as if it was the most normal thing in the year 2076 to own a cowboy hat. “We should go say hello!” Tracer said excitedly, starting already to walk over there. 

Hanzo stayed where he was, and when the young woman turned to see if he was following, had a slight frown on her lips. Seeing the exhaustion on the man for the first time and taking it in. It must have been years since Hanzo has had this much change into his life of solitude, going from one thing to the next and never staying for long. The life of a wanderer was hard but even harder to give up as Tracer has seen her other Overwatch members struggle with from time to time. 

“Oooor I could show you to your room?” She asked with slight hesitation. 

Hanzo gave her a small smile and nodded. 

In his room the archer set his things down and looked at Tracer who was leaning on the doorframe, fidgeting slightly. He waited for the woman to speak, as he was thankful that she had helped, but also confused as to why. She had talked on the way over about how long she had known his brother, and with this information Hanzo guessed she must also knew who did the actions that caused Genji so much pain and anger. The look of hesitation on her face as she glanced at the quiver on his bed now proved it. 

“We’re pretty big here on second chances, though it may take a bit to earn everyone's trust because of...” Tracer slowly stopped, not finishing her sentence and the pause hung heavy between them. She took a deep breath and looked back at Hanzo. “Genji’s family to all of us, and we’d do anything for him.” 

Not Hanzo. Because Hanzo was the one who tried killing Genji. 

With what Tracer said still holding a heaviness in the air even after she took her leave to let Hanzo rest until dinner, the man sat down on his bed and took in a breath to try clearing his mind by making a list of questions he could answer. 

Did he regret coming? No. Did he know it was going to be hard? Yes. Is he sure the members of Overwatch won’t kill him for what he did to Genji? No, and he was placing bets that at least one of them would try to off him today.

  
It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
